1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric circuit protection devices, and particularly to protection devices with an end-of-life indicator.
2. Technical Background
Examples of electric circuit protection devices include ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCIs), or devices that include both GFCIs and AFCIs in one protective device. An electric circuit typically includes at least one protection device. Of course, an electric circuit is configured to transmit AC power from a breaker box to one or more load circuits disposed in the electric circuit. A load circuit may include any electrically powered device such as lighting devices, appliances, or other such devices.
The function of a protection device is to eliminate fault conditions that may result in shock or fire hazards. The most common fault conditions are ground faults and arc faults. Accordingly, a protection device must first detect a fault condition and then remove power to the load circuit in response thereto. Protection devices employ interrupting contacts that are opened to thereby break the connection between the protection device's line terminals and load terminals.
An arc fault is a discharge of electricity between two or more conductors. An arc fault may be caused by damaged insulation on the hot line conductor or neutral line conductor, or on both the hot line conductor and the neutral line conductor. The damaged insulation may cause a low power arc between the two conductors and a fire may result. Thus, an arc fault circuit interrupter (AFCI) protects the electric circuit in the event of an arc fault. An arc fault usually manifests itself as a high frequency current signal characterized by a “particular signature.” In other words, an arc fault signal typically includes a concentration of energy in certain frequency bands. Accordingly, an AFCI may be configured to detect various high frequency signals, i.e., the signature, and de-energize the electrical circuit in response thereto.
A ground fault is a condition that occurs when a current carrying (hot) conductor contacts ground to create an unintended current path. The unintended current path represents an electrical shock hazard. A ground faults may also result in fire. A ground fault may occur for several reasons. If the wiring insulation within a load circuit becomes damaged, the hot conductor may contact ground, creating a shock hazard for a user. A ground fault may also occur when the equipment comes in contact with water. A ground fault may also be caused by damaged insulation within the facility.
A ground fault creates a differential current between the hot conductor and the neutral conductor. Under normal operating conditions, the current flowing in the hot conductor should equal the current in the neutral conductor. Thus, GFCIs typically compare the current in the hot conductor(s) to the return current in the neutral conductor by sensing the differential current between the two conductors. The GFCI may respond by actuating an alarm and/or interrupting the circuit. Circuit interruption is typically effected by opening the line between the source of power and the load.
A grounded neutral condition occurs when the load neutral terminal, or a conductor connected to the load neutral terminal, becomes grounded. This condition does not represent an immediate shock hazard. On the other hand, a grounded-neutral condition is an insidious double-fault condition that may lead to fatal consequences. Consider that a GFCI is configured to trip when the differential current is greater than or equal to approximately 6 mA. However, when the load neutral conductor is grounded the GFCI becomes de-sensitized because some of the return path current is diverted to ground. When this happens, it may take up to 30 mA of differential current before the GFCI trips. Thus, when both the hot conductor and the load neutral conductor are grounded, the GFCI may fail to trip, causing a user to experience serious injury or death.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a protection device that is capable of self-testing for all of the fault conditions described above. Further, a self-testing device is needed that detects the failure of certain components, such as the silicon controlled rectifier (SCR). If a failure mode is detected, the device is driven to a lock-out mode, such that power is permanently de-coupled from the load. A device is further needed that alerts the user to the end-of-life condition described immediately above. In other words, a device that includes an end-of-life indication before the device is driven into lock-out would be particularly advantageous.